Starfleet uniform (2230s)
in a command uniform of this era]] Starfleet uniforms of the 2230s were drastically modified from the design used in the mid 22nd century. They were designed as tight fitting body suits with black piping running across the front of the yoke and onto the upper sleeves. A Starfleet insignia, or assignment patch, was worn on the upper left breast pocket. There were at least three division colors: blue for the command division, including tactical, a goldish green, presumably engineering, and a pearl grey, which was presumably non-medical sciences and/or security. The medical staff wore white. ( ) The uniform was replaced by a new design in the late 2230s. ( ) Duty uniforms The duty uniform consisted of a tight fitting shirt with black piping running across the yoke and down the sleeve until the elbow. These shirts were divided into the three division colors, and came with appropriately colored pants. The pants themselves had two pockets on the front and were worn with a gold belt and buckle that a communicator could be attached to. Rank was displayed on the sleeve cuffs. File:Kelvin command chair.jpg|Command blue File:Kelvin bridge officer 1.jpg|Operations gold File:Kelvin sciences crewmember.jpg|Sciences grey Medical uniforms A series of white medical uniforms were also worn during this period. These were produced in several varieties, all of which featured white shoes and bore assignment insignia in the same location in which it was worn on duty uniforms. One variety consisted of an almost knee-length, high-collared white tunic worn over white trousers. The tunic featured a mandarin collar, and could be worn with a thin, white plastic-like coat. A second type consisted of a single piece tight, knee-length skirt/tunic with a wide, open collar. Unlike other uniforms of this period, these uniforms featured closures along the left side, which ran from the collar along the shoulder and down the side of the torso. Two varieties featured untucked hip-length folded-collared shirts, similar in design to those popular in 20th century male formal wear on Earth. Both varieties included white trousers and a clear plastic-like outer shirt worn over the white uniform shirt, excepting the folded collar, and were fastened under a thin flap along the front of the shirt. They differed only in the length of the sleeves of the white shirt portion of the uniform. File:Kelvin medical technician 3.jpg|The long-sleeved, folded-collared uniform File:Kelvin medical technician 1, uniform.jpg|The white, wide-collared medical uniform File:Kelvin doctor.jpg|The high-collared medical variant Section 31 uniform The uniform worn by Section 31 members at this time was similar to the standard Starfleet duty uniform but had no division coloring, just a simple black body suit with the Section 31 Starfleet insignia on the left breast. ( ) Rank insignia Appendices Background information Michael Kaplan designed the 2230s Starfleet uniforms. The design and look of the uniforms was inspired by science fiction movies of the 1950s. (''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 146) Apocrypha (far left) and starfleet officers in the uniforms of the late 2230s]] Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue 2 depicts this style of uniform was phased out by, at least, 2239 in the alternate reality, and replaced with a new design. External link * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2233) Starfleet uniform 03 Category:Alternate reality